And People Say Love is Simple
by Totally-T3ii3
Summary: ON HOLD! Johnny Vincent is crushed over Lola, but can a certain pom-pom Princess warm his cold heart? Johnny/Mandy! Crack pairing. Rated for harsh language and later themes.
1. Chapter 1

In retrospect, I am insane for starting this fic tonight. Its one a.m. and I have to be awake by seven to catch the bus to university. Argh! What am I thinking? Oh well. It needs to be written. Who else but me would dare dabble in Jock/Greaser relations?

Obviously: Johnny/Mandy  
I suppose its a crack pairing..  
Rated for language possible themes later.  
Be warned: Possible Johnny-angst. I can't help it.  


* * *

_Johnny's POV.._

Yeah. Alright. So I guess I got a little carried away when I found out Lola was cheatin' on me again. So sue me, ain't my fault she's gotta do that. I don't ask much- just for her to love me. Is that so wrong? I mean, apparently it is, seein' as that little slut keeps goin' 'hind my back. Know who I cuaght her with this time? Go on. Guess. Yeah, I knew you'd never guess it- 'cause he was the last prick on my list.

So she did the Prep thing- Chad n' Gord, and even did the Nerd thing with Piss-stain, and then even went off to Jimmy-fuckin-Hopkins! Hell, you seen that kid? Looks like a pig. So what cliques left? Jocks n' Bullies, Well, no, bitch couldn't even go after a Jock. Don't get me wrong, I hate the jocks, but anything is better than Wade Martin! Why's Wade the worst choice? Becuase'a his sister! Christy! I can't even hit the bitch and make her stop spreading those frickin' rumors!

What? You haven't heard 'em? You must be deaf. Where do I begin?

Well, one is: "Johnny Vincent's girlfriend found out that Johnny Vincent isn't fertile- so she wants a real man to impregnate her" Notice how its only MY name in that rumor?

Another popular one: "Wade and Lola are gonna run off together and her jealous ex went gay over it" Yeah, I'm the 'gay jealous ex' in this. Who the hell am I goin' gay with? Vance? No.

The worst is: "Johnny Vincent stays holed up in the Auto-Shop because he's scared of having a mental breakdown if he see's all the other, more attractive guys, Lola could have" ain't that just a kick in the head? More attractive than me?!

Lately Christy's been taking my prolonged absence as a right-of-passage, sortta, she actually asked Peanut if it was true that I liked it when he held me? What the shit is that about? Okay- I'm gettin' too worked up talkin' 'bout this. I need to let this aggression out- but how? I dunno. Wailin' on Preps worked wonders back last year when Hopkins lured Gord an' his cronies to the bike park.. but Hopkins is tight with the Bullies- and there ain't no way I'm gonna ask him for help again. Last time was enough!

So wha'd I do? Well.. the Bullies hang out behind the Shop.. Ricky says he ain't scared of goin' out there, and Norton has his hammer all ready, and Peanut just keeps bein' a frickin' genius and tellin' me to move on. Dammit! Don't they know thats exactly what I do.. and don't... wanna do?! Its so frickin' complicated- I can't stand it! Tryin' to make it into words is impossible. I get worked up too fast for that.

Okay- I'll try again. I love her; I'm pretty sure I love her. But she don't love me- at least, she says she don't love me 'exclusivley' but she does love me. Thats what kept me crawlin' back. Wantin' that.. I dunno exactly. I think when I was with her it was just.. okay, I could be me and she'd never, ever push me off. No matter what I was up to- wantin' action, or just to talk, callin' her at random hours of the night. Anything was okay. I guess I just needed that sort of- that unconditional tolerance. Maybe it wasn't love on her part, but I loved her all the same.

See, thats where it gets confusin' and I stop. Peanut says not t'question it an' move on. I hate the idea but he's probably right.

Anyway, back to the present. Its senior year- I'm scared shitless! Lola n' I been split for about two weeks- this is the longest we've ever been on break and I can't go to school- if I do and I see her.. I dunno how I'll cope. I'll probably beg- and I don't want to beg her back anymore. So, there I was on my ass in New Coventry thinkin' 'bout playin' that stupid monkey game- in the end I'm not in the mood. When, I get to thinkin' "what's stoppin' me from destroying that Wade kid?" and I got to tellin' m'self that it don't matter because she'll come back to me anyway.

So- I'm all in a fuss and I go to school with a bat- and Peanut, Ricky, Hal, Norton, Lefty, Lucky, and Vance all see me comin' up. I tell 'em what's on my mind and they're all ready for a rumble. So we go- and I tell ya' we were whoopin' 'em good.. when all of a sudden Norton's trying to ward off that Russell kid and Hal's tryin' t'get him into one of those squeeze hug things, but it doesn't work. The other Bullies are mostly out- except Wade and Trent- and the others got Trent cornered to I rush at Wade. Then Lola's there.

"Johnny Vincent!" she yelled gabbing me in the shoulder with her fingers "I cannot believe how petty you are to get worked up over something soo innocent!"

"Innocent?!" I sputter, "INNOCENT?! You're kiddin' me Lola!"

"I am not! Johnny! But, you know what?! I think you're pety jealousy is what's tearing us apart! So, I'm through with you Johnny! I don't want this anymore!"

I think my heart just dropped into my stomach. I could hardly breath or think, she's said it before and I been crushed over it but this time is was final. I knew this was it- she said it so seriously. She was defending this Bully. Then I snapped and shoved he and just beat the prick with my bat until he started to run- and I chased him- and eventually he turned and slugged me in the face. I was exhausted, broken-hearted, and sick of these games. I fell then and he ran back to the others. I managed to pull myself into the shadows of the bleachers.. and, I started to cry.

* * *

Finished at 2:26 a.m.  
I think it turned out rather well. Any thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

I shit you not: There are Greasers in the University with me. Lovely. Anyway- I am NOT done with The Price yet, just taking a short break. This won't be very long so no worries. Promise.

Obviously: Johnny/Mandy  
I suppose its a crack pairing..  
Rated for language possible themes later.  
Be warned: Possible Johnny-angst. I can't help it.

Of Course, thanks to _MollyMORPHINE_, for your review :D

* * *

_Mandy's POV..._

Like, I heard the rumors-- of course-- Christy Martin lives in the room right across from mine; the little bitch. She has all the rumors about Johnny Vincent- not that I really care about him, well, I don't around the others- but when I'm by myself I can't get him out of my mind. He's so cute, espcially that earing and.. his long dark eyelashes when he looks down and the suns in his eyes and it shaodws his cheeks. I don't mean to stare, but we happen to pass each other every day by that sterile fountain. He's leaving the Auto-Shop with his boys, and I'm off to cheerleading practice with Angie Ng.. sometimes Lola was on his arm. I wanted to kill that slut- I mean- he's so cute, why her?

Why her...? I know the whole sotry, I've heard Lola bragging about her sex appeal. Its hard not to when she's gloating over it to Angie who, for some stupid reason, obsesses over what me, Lola, or Pinky tell her. Anyway, I hear Lola bragging and I just wanna, like, hit her. How mean can one girl be to a guy? Just break-up already! Stop stringing him along like some swaggering fashion statement.

Ted tells me to keep my nose out of their business, but I can't help it. He's been looking worn down since these rumors started up, and I can't say I blame him. Those things are just terrible- I've wrtten off gossiping.. unless its about Lola. Ooh! I just hate her! Listen- Listen to what she's been saying. Angie came running in the other day and told me that Lola said:

"Johnny really is jealous of Wade, Gord, Chad, Algie, and Jimmy! But it was so innocent, she's not really a cheap slut- just Johnny's boys hating her." I rolled my eyes at this and said:

"No, Angie, you idiot, Lola's a cheap slut." Of course, Angie ran off to tell Lola. I got a note the next morning claling me a whore. Well, if that isn't origional. A cheap slut that can't think for herself. Ooh, I'm shakin' in my sneakers.

Well, today was just terrible- I heard a rumor from the boys, Damon and Juri witnessed it apparently, that Johnny Vincent was punched in the face by Wade MArtin and knocked out. They were all laughing.. but I felt so bad for him. I was walking down the steps to the track- I usually take a few laps around the track after practice, but today I went back to the dorm for a nap. So, here I am back at the track to do my laps. Gotta work off all that cake I had the other night. It may be my comfort food but I'm not wearing this uniform with rebellious thighs like that.

Then I hear this sound, sobbing. What the hell? I turn around and try to find the person, and there's no one there.. I'm a little scared. Being on the football field all by myself except for a lone stranger somewhere crying in the shadows. But, I don't want them to cry alone- especially it sounds like a boy. Probably Kirby- that boy scares me sometimes. Its like he's hiding something important- I know it.

"Hello?" God, my voice even sounds scared. The crying doesn't stop. I walk towards the bleahcers, "Hello?" theres someone back in the corner in a little ball. MY heart is pounding. "Hey, you shouldn't be here alone at night- whatever it is can't be that bad." I approach them, kneeling down I can get a better look at them and my jaw drops.

Johnny Vincent?! He's.. he's crying?! His arms are folded over his knees and his face is buried into the folds of his leather jacket and he's crying so hard. I never thought I'd be in this sort of situation.. but, I guess its up to me to make him feel better. No one else is around. I put my hand tentativley on his trembling, hunched shoulders. He jumps- his head snaps up and he looks at her- wide, carmel eyes red and glossy, staring at me.

"Its okay. I won't tell." I said softly, surprisning myelf, and he sniffs and his face cntorts as he starts sobbing again. Rubbing at his eyes childishly with the back of his hands. I lean closer to him. "Hey- its okay." I let my arms wrap around his shoudlers and he tenses but then his forhead is nudging my neck and I can feel his tears on my collar.

"Why're you here?" I asked- not wanting to use his name. Some how it would ruin this moment- like acknowledging he's Johnny Vincent, and I'm Mandy Wiles; I don't want a bridge between, dare I say, us..

"Tha- that fuckin' slut" he sobs- gripping the front of my track hoodie in his hands desperatley, "Stupid slut."

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked

He shakes his head vigorously- as I expected. He doesn't want to talk about it because he's Johnny Vincent and this shouldn't even be happening his now. He's shaking so hard- God, I wanna slap that bitch for this.

"Its okay to cry" I whsipered- knowing he was holding back and I brushed my fingers over his damp cheek and he cries- long, heart-broken wails into my arms-- not Lola's, mine-- I think there's something magical about this moment, but its hard to think when he's crying so much. Hell, it was hard to think even afterwards when he was asleep, his head tucked under my chin- his smell intoxicating. All I could do was hold him even when it got chilly and was way pass curfew. All I did was hold him.

* * *

Okay: Read "Baby Makes None" and "Ruin and Rebirth" :D  
Absolutely amazing!


	3. Chapter 3

Obviously: Johnny/Mandy  
I suppose its a crack pairing..  
Rated for language possible themes later.  
Be warned: Possible Johnny-angst. I can't help it.

Of Course, thanks to _MollyMORPHINE_, yes. I think its every fangirls dream is to kill that slut. I know its mine.  
_lov_ Here's the update :D Hope you love it.  


* * *

_Johnny's POV..._

I woke-up and my eyes were burnin' in m'skull. It took a second, but then I 'membered last night what had happened and I wanted to bash my face offa' the bleachers for it. Dammit- dammit! I let this chick.. this crazy jock chick see me! I, Johnny Vincent, cried. I don't cry! But, the one time I let m'guard down she was there and she caught me. Now where am I? Okay, I did sort of like.. this.. how warm and soft she was. It was different than Lola who would only give me a short squeeze, or hang on me when she was sexed up. This was.. was diff'rent. I reluctantly liked it.

"Hey, you up?" she whispered

Slowly I nodded and removed her arms from around my shoulders and looked into her eyes, I didn' really wanna let go.. I dunno why but I didn't. "Don' ever tell no one 'bout this Jock!"

Her face fell n' I knew that had t'hurt her, but what else can she expect? "Alright, Johnny, like, whatever!" she huffed jumping to her feet and storming off, "Just get on back to that stupid tramp of yours!"

"Whats your problem?!" I yelled pushing off the ground and rushin' over to grab her wrist and spin her around, and I was surprised to see her eyes-- which were a really pretty light brown color-- filled with tears. Aw, man, I made her cry? What kind of prick am I?!

"Nuthin', like, what makes you think I got a problem Greaseball? You were the one cryin' last night! All night!" she snapped

"Was not ALL night! You're the one cryin' now! So spill it you.. ya' little Paper-shaker!"

"Yes! Bravo, Greaseball, I'm a Cheerleader!" she shoved me back hard and I staggered then grabbed her hand. It felt so soft, so small, and so warm. I felt heat in my face, and I saw color dust her cheeks. Damn, this is awkward.

"...Look, I ain't meanin' to be like this to ya'." I said irritably, "But.. you're a jock, and datin' that prick Ted, n' I'm a Greaser..."

"Not datin' anyone 'cause that bitch broke your heart" she interrupted me, her hands came up to my face, and she just.. just held me there lost an' stuff. I didn' know what else to think, she was so.. soft. There was somethin' to her. I shook my head and stepped back and headed out to the field to get to first class.

"Hey! Vincent!" she called, and I turned against my wishes, "Can.. can we meet here tonight?"

I bit my lip, looking down. Why did I want to? "No.. but.. wanna.. meet at the carnival?"

She smiled. It floored me. "Yes." and we went our seperate ways for the day. Why the hell did I want to see her again?


	4. Chapter 4

Obviously: Johnny/Mandy  
I suppose its a crack pairing..  
Rated for language possible themes later.  
Be warned: Possible Johnny-angst. I can't help it.

_MollyMORPHINE- yes, it may be immature but I'm going to have to instigate it in  
Raigo- Heya! :D Thanks for the review!_  


* * *

_Mandy's POV..._

I was going crazy finding something to wear, like, I just did laundry! Dates with Ted never made me this.. this friggin self-consious! Dammit! I just growled and tossed my pom-poms! And what about my hair!? I have it in a ponytail all year 'round, not that it looks bad.. I just.. want to impress him. Me! A freakin' popular cheerleader wanting to impress a Greasy-creep like Johnny Vincent?! Absurd! Oh, who am I kiddin'?! I want him to see me and wonder why he ever looked at Lola a second time. I want to make her scream with jealousy! I want to hear her crying over the boy she lost.

I guess thats.. shallow, but.. dammit! The tramp deserves every bad thing she gets- making him cry! Awww.. he's got such a cute face, even when.. especially when, he's asleep. I'll never get over how soft he looked. I just wanted to keep him there forever. Lost in his dreams without a care in the world. Dammit! Here I am day dreaming and I have to meet him at the carnival in an hour. His friend Peanut came up to me a few hours ago and said Johnny would meet me by the Ferris Wheel at eight. I felt like one of those 'good girls' in those romance movies where the 'bad boy' has to keep it a secret that we're in love.

Okay, I'm getting ahead of myself- but a lot of those romance movies have the bad boy's friends deliveirng messages! Oh no! I'm starting to sound like that kid Trent- Gr! Stupid Bullies! Having such a tie to Johnny and me! I have to stop thinking like that! Even if he and I become something that doesn't change the fact that we aren't now and that this could really end badly. Aw, shit! I still don't have anything to wear!

Okay- we're jsut gonna throw somehting on and go! Okay!

Dumb. Dumb, stupid idea, Mandy. Good job. Here we are standing at the Ferris Wheel- guess what my outfit is? Well, its November- and its night time, so its cold. I'm a bloody genius and put on a pair of capri's and a halter top. I let my hair down though, so the back of my neck and shoulders isn't freezing. Too bad the rest of me is!! Dammit- if he decides to even come then I'm going to be a frozen popsicle here! Where IS he?! I'm about to walk back to school, he's fifteen freakin' minutes late!

"Mandy!"

I jump and turn, there he is. He said my name!! I nearly swoon. He comes up and looks me up and down and I feel naked under his eyes. Then he reached out a gloved hand--black, leather gloves, of course-- and he touches my shoulder, my bare shoulder. I blush and he gives me this smile. I can't even begin to describe, but God is it beautiful. I want to kiss him! No- no, stop girl, control yourself. One step at a time. I wonder if he'd mind calling this off due to my lack of clothing. Ah! Why's he taking off his jacket!?

The leather is lined on the inside with something soft, smooth, and extremely warm and he drops it over my shoulders, smiling down at me. "Next time, wear something a little warmer, 'kay?"

I blush and nod, "It wasn't cold earlier."

"You serious? I was freezin' my ass off!"

No, I wa not serious you dummy! But I can't say that. His eyes are too big, too cute, to ruin with the truth. So, I smiled and changed the subject.. sort of. Well, off of me and to him. "Won't you be cold?"

"Naw" he shrugged, and I knew it already. He had a white button-up under a low-collared Bullworth-blue sweater. It looked really good on him, almost made him look professional. If you ignored the earing... I would never ignore that sexy, golden loop. "What ya' wanna ride first?"

"The- uhm, Ferris Wheel?" I suggested

He looked up at the blinking ride, growing slightly pale, "Yeah. I'm not a fan..."

"Scared of heights?" I asked

He didn't answer, so I knew it was yes. Instead, he changed the subject; "How about the Roller Coaster?"

I shook my head. "No way. Never. Too fast."

"Ain't much else to do here" he rubbed the back of his neck. I began to panic, what if he decided this was a waste of his time? What if this was the end. I pulled his jacket tighter around my shoulders. Think! Think you fool!

"Wanna.. just walk around?" I asked

He looked up, smiling. "Yeah, sure."

I almost swooned again when he grabbed one of my hands. Warm, rough lether closing over the perfect manicure I'd gotten the other day. It seemed to wrong- looked so worng, but felt so right. I love it like that.


	5. Chapter 5

Obviously: Johnny/Mandy  
I suppose its a crack pairing..  
Rated for language possible themes later.  
Be warned: Possible Johnny-angst. I can't help it.

_Josh- thanks!  
MollyMORPHINE- I'm glad you like it_

* * *

_Johnny's POV..._

I was shifting my weight from one foot to the other uncomfortably. Mandy was really.. pretty. I couldn't believe I, Johnny Vincent, was thinkin' that 'bout some Jock girl.. man, but she was! Peanut got real excited when I said that I had a date with someone other than Lola, he nearly had a heart-attack when he heard it was Mandy. I kind of did too. I mean- me? And Mandy? I didn' see that commin'.. oh man.. and she looks so.. cute in my jacket. If I was a sap like Peanut (no offense, man, but its true. You are a sap, its okay though, thats why you're my best friend) I mean.. I'd just start gushing over it. But, I'm Johnny Vincent! The King! I don't say 'aw' no matter how cute something is!

"So.. where're we going Johnny?" she asks and I feel the hair on my neck stand up- shivers run up my spine and I'm glad for the gloves she can't feel the sweat. Damn, I haven't been so nervous in a long time. Never had a girl's voice make me shiver 'fore. Not even Lola's!

"Not sure. Where ya' wanna go?" I asked her, smiling a bit awkwardly. I felt like a goof- I was trying so hard to make a good impression

"I've never been to the beach at night.." she confessed, looking away from me blushing

Okay! Fine! Just once I'll indulge in sappiness... I 'awww'd at that, mentally, of course. But its an 'aw' none-the-less.

"You wanna go?" I asked

She nodded shyly, "Mhm"

Awww- ah! No. Stop that. Bad Johnny. One time- just once will we indulge. We cannot indulge more than once. If people found out you 'aw' mentally what would they think? Well, its not like anyone can read minds... well, maybe that Constatonople kid can.. he's freakin' creepy. Dammit I'm paranoid.

"Alright let's go."

I lead her to the beach, and she was holding my hand and she smelled really sweet. Hm, strawberries I think it was. Lola never used that fruity perfume- I honestly perfered it. It reminded me of food. She always wore flower-y stuff, you can eat lillies. And she'd get amd when I couldn't figure out if it was lillies or daffodil sceneted. God- what a pissy bitch she was. No- stop thiking about ehr Johnny! Bad! Think about Mandy.. pretty, little, blushing Mandy.

"Wow.." she breathed, a cloud escaping her lips. Round, pink girly lips.. wow.. I totally agree eexcept she's gaspin' over the beach and I'm gawkin' over her body, she turns and catches me starin' I look at the water real quick to hide the fact and she giggles

"So.. y'havin' a good time?" I asked her

"Yes." she smiles at me and I wanna melt "I really am, you're not the jerk everyone says you are"

"Who says I'm a jerk?" I said, smiling, "Johnny V is the sweetest guy in Bullworth!"

"I know he is but I don't think he does" she replies

I blush, he called my bluff. But, I don't believe her. She's jus' bein' mushy and stuff. Not any of my business what she really thinks of me, especially since I really like her. She gives my hand a squeeze and I turn to look back at her and suddenly she pushs those plump, cherry-flavored lips over mine and I melt. Our first kiss, on a beach at night, if only I'd have kissed her first. Oh well. Its pretty damn romantic. Most chicks like stuff like this.

She takes a step back and giggles, her face is pink, "I had to. I'm sorry."

"Don't be.." I reply and I kiss her first this time "Been a long time since I had a kiss that ain't left me heartbroken"

"I'll beat that bitches ass, if you want" she says, looking up at me so sincerely and my heart melts

"No, no, no, Mandy." I shaked my head, "She's outta' my life now. But what about you an' that Jock kid Tad?"

"Ted. And no, we're not anything. Everyone says we are but we're just friends I swear." she replies looking disgusted at the very thought of being his chick

I smile, "Thats good for me"

We sit on the beach in the sand for a long time, she's all curled up under my arm, her head on my shoulder and I'm holding her tight. A little bit ago the wind blew and she managed to get my jacket 'round both our shoulders. Its cramped in here but warm. Really warm. Her legs are bare so I keep moving my hand there so she's not shiveirng and she giggled because she knows I ain't tryin' to come on to her, I just don't want her gettin' sick. How crappy would that be?

"So what are we Johnny?" she asked suddenly

"I dunno what you wanna be?" I asked her

"A secret couple" she whispers and her breath is hot on my earin' and I shiver

"A secret couple?" I echo in question and I feel her nod on my shoulder. "Why be a secret?"

"The stupid clique ordeal" she replies, "But we won't be a secret forever, Johnny, I promise."

"Right" I smiled my cheek on the top of her head staring at the choppy water, "Right, of course. When Jocks and Greasers hold hands and sing, we can come out."

She chuckled, "You know Luis and Lefty were firneds when they were younger, and if we're a thing.. thats two places to start a common ground." she says

I nod, though its unrealitic, I'll let myself believe it. Because I wanna believe it. "Yeah. Okay. We'll be a secret couple until everythin's cool."


	6. Chapter 6

Wow! I apologize for the long wait, college got to be very, VERY hectic and I was.. well, let's say I wasn't coping well. Ha. Oh, the understatement, eh, kid? Lawl. Anyway- Here's another cahpter because I'm waiting for a certain little girl to sign into aim or at least text me back. Damn kid.

Thanks a million to my wonderful reviewers:  
_josh100o_ Wow- A fan of me?! :D Thats awesome!  
_Sinedd_ I'm so very glad you liked it  
_MolyMORPHINE_ I actually hated this pairing a few months ago now I can't play the game and not think about them. It is very obvious- you're right xD  
_DBG_ the Tad/Ted mix up was on purpose- yes I figured you'd love it. If you signed ON then MAYBE we could rp and you could squee over Dally, and Johnny, and Darry and Soda, and Steve, and Two-Bit, and the drama!! I'm so mad at you. LoL

* * *

_Mandys POV.._

Johnny was cute- everyhting about him is cute. He is a tough guy, he's strong- I can feel the mussels flex in his arm when he tightens his hold on me- I know his 'bad boy act' isn't really an act. He is rough, and rowdy, and strong, and brave- he is. But he's also very kind and very sweet. Right now you want to know whats going on? Of course you do.

Well, it was getting really chilly so we were huddled close under his big, thick jacket- his arm around my shoulder, my arms around his waist. His thin, tone waist. I couldn't believe I, Mandy Wiles, the Pom-pom Princess, was holding Johnny "The Greaser King" Vincent. It was like something out of a dream but it was real. I'm not sure about what time it was, I know it was dark but there were no cops running at us, gonna kill us for being out pass curfew. So, I wasn't worried. Then I realized his breathing had changed. My eyes widened and I sat up- I nearly squealed when I realized he'd fallen asleep. He was just too cute.

I moved to sit and it worked smoothly because without my support he sort of fell, but it was okay because his head landed right in my lap. I smiled down at him. His face was soft, the harsh lines usually drawn tight over his face were gone. He's always had such a little boy face but it was hardened when he was awake- now when he was asleep you wouldn't believe he was seventeen. Nope, he looks younger, fifteen about. He's so content- his lower lip, it's always been slightly pouty and right now it sort of stuck out. If I didn't think it would wake him I'd kiss him.

I ran my fingers through his hair- yeah, there's grease in it but not so much as the others. You can tell when there's too much grease. Ricky, Hal and Lefty use too much grease, Johnny uses enough to keep his hair out of his eyes but not enough to turn his hair like a big greasey mess. He's got soft hair- if he'd wash out the grease it might come down more in the front- Johnny with bangs. Aw. I smiled and continued to just pet him- I think he liked it because his breathing got even deeper when I started. God, he's cute.

All good things have to come to an end, I suppose.

"Hey, you, kid!" someone shouts, "What're you doin'?" I look up, its the black cop, Williams. Rumor is that he's Norton's uncle. Yeah- he is because the moment he see's Johnny he grns at me and kneels down.

"Aw," he starts, "You're his new girl, huh?"

I nod, "But its a secret"

"Right, 'cause you're not a Greaser, huh?" he's really nice, and he's still smiling

"Yeah" I nod again

"Well, its nearly curfew, sweety, you think you 'ought to get back to school?" he asks

"How can I?" I ask and motion to the sleeping boy in my lap- the much heavier than I can ever dream of picking up- boy in my lap.

He laughs at that and puts his hand on Johnny's shoulder and wakes him- Johnny makes a noise and turns away from the touch. We both smile- how can he be just that darn cute? Williams shakes him again, and Johnny tries to curl up closer to me.

"Oh, now, baby, you come on" Williams laughs shaking him again, "You know you gotta be off the streets soon. Wake up, now."

I looked up at him, "You know him?" I asked, "I mean- you're Norton's uncle so yeah but you really know him that well?"

He nods, "Sure do. I known Johnny ever since he was six and--" he stopped abruptly, "And yes. Yes- I've known him a long time. Long enough that he should know I don't mind picking his ass up and tossing it in the freezing cold water!" he said the last bit slowly but firmly and I didn't doubt him a second. Apparently Johnny didn't either because he woke right up.

"eh!? No- don' do tha' 'gain.." he muttered quickly, "I'll go. I'll go."

I smiled and pecked him on the cheek as he yawned. "Hey, I'm going to start back to school now- you wanna meet by the bleachers after class tomorrow?"

He shook his head, "I'd love t' but Galloway gave me detention"

"What you do?" Williams asked and Johnny just threw him a look I knew I wasn't supposed to see. I'm not sure what it meant but Williams took the hint and stopped questioning. Johnny stood and helped me up.

"Your jakcet" I said removing it from my shoulders to hand it to him

He sighed, "Take this.." he then proceeded to pull off the long-sleeved Bullworth sweater and hand it to me, "Keep it- say ya' bought it."

I sighed and took it as he shrugged his leather jacket back on he kissed me again. I knew he was still sleepy because he was slower than usual- so I went slow too. Williams offered me a ride back to school after that, Johnny made me take it.

I got into the police car and we watched a moment as Johnny suntered off towards New Coventry. There was a long silence as he started the car, but finally Williams turned to me.

"Baby, I know you got good intentions- I think ya' really like him, and he likes you too, but I'm tellin' ya' somethin' I never got to tell Lola. He's got a heart of gold- he's a good kid, deep down- but his hearts been broken a lot, and its tarnished. You better be careful with him."

I blinked, "Lola hurt him that bad?"

He sighed, "He wants to think its all Lola, but it ain't. Starts with his parents. I suppose you heard all them stories, right?"

I nodded, feeling really cold now, "Are they true?"

"Yup" he sighs, "They killed a man- left Johnny and then went and got themselves killed. I was the one who was assigned to search their apartment- I go in and there's this scared, little boy, all alone. Had to have been two weeks since his parents had last seen him. I had to take him to his grandma's. She's done her best, but she ain't gonna live forever."

I couldn't believe it. Those rumors had been true?! I nodded at him. I felt a new love for Johnny, or maybe it was our love just taking on new dimensions. I felt protective now- like I had to keep him safe.

* * *

What ya' think?  
Was a bit of a spoiler for my fic "The Price" XD


End file.
